Blackwater's Shadow: Cookies and Crumbs
by starneko
Summary: Story bits that I wrote intended for a larger story that I never got finished. AU: years after the war with Voldemort has ended Draco and his very pregnant wife Ginny have gone visiting Draco's father in Akazban when they find that hell has broken loose.


**Author's Note:**

Slightly AU, I have story premise notes at the bottom. This little cookie was written when a story idea came to me for zombies in Harry Potter back in 2004. I was going to write a longer story to it but never got that far. The cookie however was still good so I decided to share it I've got one other cookie to go with this one that I'm thinking of posting I'm not sure if I want to.

_ ~~%&%~~_

**Black Water's Shadow: Malfoy's Eulogy**

"Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny gasped when she finally recognized the man in front of her. He still stood with his back to her as if he hadn't heard her or even recognized her. She however knew who he was even by the back of his head. His platinum blonde hair looked dingy and greasier then Professor Snape's ever was. His robes didn't look any better. They were black shreds that barely hung on his bony shoulders. It has been a long time since she saw him but she never imagined him to look anything like this. Now she understood why Draco was adamant about her not going with him. He was already ashamed of his father, but Ginny knew he still felt a connection to him.

The man in front of her turned slowly to face her. He seemed to be in a trance like state and his feet stumbled slightly at each step. When he managed to face her she gasped at the horrifying sight. His face had been mangled on one side leaving the bare bone on his lower jaw exposed. His lower lip was almost severed from his jaw and dangled disgustingly down among the blood and gore that had dripped down his face and covered his robes. When the light from the window hit him she could see one of his eyes missing.

Ginny put a protective arm around her bulging stomach as she stepped back. Lucious' dead eye sparkled with just as much malicious as it had when he was alive. That's when it hit her fully that this man. The monster that hunted her nightmares was dead. A chill ran down her spine as she tried to will herself to move. "Draco!" she screamed hoping he was still close enough to hear her.

This noise spurred the zombie into action as it lunged into motion. Ginny darted out the door and back into the hall she had come from. As she raced down the hall Remus' earlier warning echoed through her mind 'They're faster then they look.' She could feel Lucious right behind her. His guttural growls echoed sharply in the hallway and she wished more then anything to be able to use her wand.

Running in her state had become increasingly difficult and she was terrified to look back. Most of the offices around her had broken doors with gaping holes in them. This was neither helpful nor comforting because none of them would be secure against a zombie. The irony of the situation did not escape her. She always felt that a state similar to this (with a vampire being the only other option) would fit Lucious Malfoy, a flesh-eating monster with no conscious what so ever. If it weren't for the stench it might have been an improvement.

Ginny saw that the corridor turned ahead but there was a visibly intact door in front of her. With a burst of hope she dashed through the door trying to slam it behind her. She however was not fast enough to shut it before Lucious stuck an arm in the way. She tried to use her weight as leverage against the door, but Lucious' own strength seemed to make it impossible. She groped for a lock of some sort to be ready to secure the door when she managed to get it closed, but came up empty handed. The lock had been broken off. Lucious managed to grab a fist full of hair and yank it roughly toward him. Screaming in pain Ginny tried to control her tears as she prayed someone was nearby that would help and not more zombies. "Draco!" she cried desperately hoping her husband was still on the same floor as her. That was she spotted a small closet across the room with a thick wooden door that was very well intact. Leaning forward slightly she allowed the door an inch more before slamming her entire body weight against it knocking the Lucious zombie to the floor. Ginny dashed to the door and began yanking on the handle. She growled in frustration when she realized it was locked. Without thinking she dug for her want but quickly remembered the wards. "Shit!" she screamed just as loudly as she had before kicking the door. That's when she heard the growl from the doorway. Lucious was back on his feet.

He stood there glaring at her with his dead eye. The look was so intense shoe could have sworn he wasn't a zombie. She could feel her heart thump in her through at she wondered if she would ever see her family again. Lucious took a step forward staggering slightly. This he hasn't done before. He then shuttered as a blade passed through his neck. The head then fell forward with a sickening thump just before the body fell. Ginny's legs turned to jelly below her and she fell to the floor in relief. Draco stood there staring at the thing in the floor as if to dare it to rise again. He then stepped forward and ferociously kicked the body. Ginny couldn't make a noise but she could feel tears run down her face as she stared at her husband. At that moment he looked like the man she despised in school. The slimy git she was certain was his father's son. This frightened her more then the zombie had.

"Is that Lucious body?" a cold voice asked. Behind Draco she could see Narcissa standing there staring at her son while Ron helped the woman stand. Narcissa looked livid as she stared all the while trying to stifle the bleeding on her arm.

"Why yes." Draco replied with a sneer as he put his sword away. "Yes it is mother." His tone was the same one he used while in school on them when he was teasing her brother and friends. This is the same tone he used to bully and intimidate. Ginny hasn't heard it in years. Even when they were fighting he never used it around her. She had forgotten how it sounded almost. "Any problems with that?" He asked before walking over the body to Ginny. He stuck a hand out to her and for a second she looked at it before taking it.

"He's dead." Narcissa replied pointing out the obvious. "Have some respect for him."

Draco held Ginny close looking her over to see if she was hurt before he even acknowledged his mother's reply. "My Father," He began slowly, "was a mass murderer." He leveled a cold gaze at his mother. "He had no respect for anyone and does not deserve any respect."

"How can you say that?" Narcissa asked harshly. "He is responsible for everything you are and everything you have. He wanted nothing but the best for you. Can't you muster something in that icebox you call a heart for the man who made you? Or is your head stuck so far up your muggle-loving wife's ass that you're too blind to see that that!" she said pointing a shaking finger at the corpse. "Is your father!" she was screaming now. Ron stepped away from her with a disgusted look on his face. "Your flesh and blood! He was your family!"

Draco stepped forward pulling Ginny protectively behind him as he walked towards his raging mother. "No Mother! Not now and not ever. He did me no favors, nor did he do you any favors. He would have killed us if it had been inconvenient to have us around!"

"Draco!" she hissed back "How dare you!"

"I dare a lot!" he hissed back. Her expression looked like it could kill and Draco appeared indifferent to her. "Let me make this clearer." He said in a patient condescending voice. "I do not respect my father. I never have. I did what I had to do to survive him. I will show him nothing. He was a bully and a tyrant's pet. This fate," he pointed at the headless corpse to emphasize his point." "Fit him well and I am happy to say he got what he deserved." Draco then led Ginny swiftly by his mother who could do nothing but stare at her son. Ron followed them as they began to walk away. Ginny knew Ron hated the Malfoy's and hated the fact that Ginny married Draco. It had surprised her earlier when he helped Narcissa. IT looked as if he did not want to do so anymore. It also looked as if it didn't matter because she did not move from her spot. "I suggest we hurry." Draco said when he realized she wasn't following them. "More zombies may be on this level mother."

_ ~~%&%~~_

**Extra Notes:**

A few notes about the story it's set around 9 years after the actual series and of course since I wrote it before the last few were out it does not reflect cannon. Blackwater's Shadow a small town located 9 miles from Akazban Prison. Is so named because it use to be in the direct shadow of a now destroyed Castle Blackwater. Water around the area is black as pitch and unsafe to drink due to magical poisoning from when the Hogwart's founders were young, so given the name of the castle. The gang is all there in the village of Blackwater's shadow when they are sieged by zombies. They must make it to the only safe place there is to survive and that is Akazban. When they get there they find that Akazban has already been attacked and they must find a way to get help. Because they are within the Akazban wards they can not use magic so they are stuck defending themselves the muggle way.

I don't know if I really want to continue this story but I know I did like doing Draco's rant.


End file.
